


Tumblr Prompt Collection

by chilled_ramune



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Just a place for me to collect my prompts from Tumblr!Latest prompt: The Adventure Zone, Hurloane, Proposal





	Tumblr Prompt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I'm back to writing after being sick and then being exhausted from work, this prompt and the next one I'm going to write have been sitting in my inbox for like two whole weeks before I was finally able to get to them. The first prompt is from an anon!!

For most racers, the stakes weren’t any higher than the average race. A shitton of gold wasn’t anything small, but Hurley had something much, much bigger on her mind. Hell, the thing on her mind was so big, she didn’t even care about the gold too much, though she did consider the idea that gold would make her plan much, much better. Regardless of the prize, the one thing on her mind was that she had to win. Now more than ever, she had to win. On her own, without the help she usually took from her girlfriend. Of course, she was good enough that she didn’t always need Sloane’s help, but with the stakes being what they were, Hurley found herself far more nervous than she usually was.

The instant the race started, Hurley only had one thing on her mind. Get ahead, and stay ahead. As she weaved through the crowd of wagons, she kept her eyes on the prize, and she soon found herself not just ahead of the crowd, but way ahead. She easily won the race by a longshot, but her nerves couldn’t settle yet. There was still a bigger prize to be won…

Sloane dashed to her from the booth, not even wasting a second before lifting Hurley in her arms and twirling around, just like she did every time Hurley won. “You didn’t even ask for my help this time!” Sloane said as she placed Hurley back on the ground.

“I can do fine on my own sometimes,” Hurley replied. “It’s just more fun when you help.” The two laughed, and Hurley nervously slipped her hand in her pocket, curling it around the box inside. “Hey Sloane?”

“Yeah? Everything alright?” Of course Sloane noticed she was nervous. The two knew each other way too well.

“Everything’s great!” Hurley smiled despite the feeling in her gut, but the smile faded as nerves took her over again. “It’s just…see…the thing is…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she mentally reassured herself. “Sloane, you and I have gotten something not many people have. We’ve been given a second chance at life. A second chance at us. And I…I want to make the most of that chance because…because you…damn it Sloane, you mean more than I could ever express, and I love you so much and I…I want to make the most of this second chance.” Slowly, Hurley pulled the box from her pocket. No turning back now. “Sloane…will you marry me?”

Sloane stared for a second, awestruck, before breaking down into a fit of giggles. “W-wait, really?”

“Yeah really.” Hurley felt like she was being crushed. Was Sloane seriously laughing at a time like this? “Sloane what’s so-?”

“Hang on, hang on. I’m sorry, it’s just-” She calmed herself just long enough to pull a small box out of her own pocket, before laughing even more despite attempts not to.

Hurley watched on in complete shock, and tears formed in her eyes as she laughed. “You big dummy,” she said. “I seriously thought you were laughing at me or something.”

“Why would I laugh at you? Do you seriously think I wouldn’t want to marry you?” She knelt down to Hurley, her laughs calming as she smiled sincerely. “Only an idiot would turn down an offer that great.” The two shared a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered them on and then, after slipping the rings on each other’s fingers, Sloane lifted Hurley up on her shoulder like she used to do when they won a race together.

Of all the victories they shared, this one was truly the greatest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send any prompts, you can send them to my Tumblr at http://happyeffect.tumblr.com/ and I'll get to them as soon as I can.


End file.
